Não vá embora
by Estrela Hoshi
Summary: Ele já havia cometido um erro antes, não acreditando nela. E agora, tinha a oportunidade de fazer tudo diferente. Mas, isso, dependia só dele....


**Don't go away**

_Oasis_

**A cold and frosty morning**

**(Uma manhã fria e gelada)**

**There's not a lot to say**

**(Não há muito o que dizer)**

**About the things caught in my mind**

**(Sobre as coisas que estão presas na minha cabeça)**

Mais uma típica manhã de inverno em Londres. O noticiário anunciava mais um dia frio, com algumas pancadas de chuva no fim da tarde. Não era só ele que estava preocupada com o tempo, afinal, era dele a culpa de vários atrasos nos vôos. E ele constatou que, por conta disso, chegaria bem depois do planejado. Desde que começara a usar este meio de transporte, era a primeira vez que seu vôo atrasava. Preferiria ir voando com sua vassoura, ou até aparatar ou via flú. Não gostava desses dois últimos, mas a idéia de ir com sua vassoura tinha sido descartada, dado que ele congelaria em menos de dez minutos. Mas não era exatamente nisso que ele pensava. Pensava em mil coisas, Se chegaria a tempo, o que falaria, o que faria, o que já tinha feito e falado... E pensava também que talvez não a merecesse. Pensava que talvez fosse melhor desistir de lhe contar tudo. Mas tinha chegado até ali, e não faria isso. Só não queria que, no fim de tudo isso, a fizesse sofrer...

**As the day was dawning**

**(Conforme o dia ia amanhecendo)**

**My plane flew away**

**(O meu avião partia)**

**With all the things caught in my mind**

**(Com todas as coisas presas em minha cabeça)**

Três horas e meia de atraso no vôo. Tudo bem, ainda assim, se não houvesse mais nada, ele ainda chegaria cedo. Eram 6 e meia da manhã, e o avião estava levantando vôo. Não perderia mais essa oportunidade. Não deixaria que as palavras simplesmente saíssem de sua boca sem nenhum sentido. Faria as coisas do jeito certo dessa vez.

**And I wanna be there when you're…**

**(E eu queria estar lá quando você)**

**Coming down**

**(Estivesse desembarcando)**

**And I wanna be there when you hit the ground**

**(E eu queria estar lá quando você tocasse o chão)**

Queria estar lá quando ela desembarcasse, queria fazer uma surpresa. Nunca pensou que amaria uma pessoa assim como a amava, mas ali estava ele, atordoado, confuso, e com pressa. Quando se ama, se tem pressa de viver cada segundo da vida, de um modo do qual não se possa arrepender depois.

**So don't go away, say what you say**

**(Então não vá embora, diga o que quiser)**

**But say that you'll stay**

**(Mas diga que você vai ficar)**

**Forever and a day… in the time of my life**

**(Para sempre e mais um dia… Na minha vida)**

Tentou convence-la a não ir, não deixá-lo ali, não abandonar todo o amor que sentiam. Mas ele a tinha abandonado primeiro, não acreditando no amor dela nem na sua força. Mas não queria que ela fosse de verdade, a queria perto, queria que ela fizesse parte de sua vida de maneira integral, não fugindo e se escondendo. Mas ele não entendera na época que ela era muito mais forte do que aparentava ser, e que agüentaria ficar do lado dele durante toda a guerra. Duvidara de sua força, e agora, pagava o preço disso com sua solidão involuntária.

**Cos I need more time**

**(Porque eu precido de mais tempo)**

**Yes, I need more time**

**(sim, eu preciso de mais tempo)**

**Just to make things right**

**(Para acertar as coisas)**

Ele precisou de algum tempo para entender que o amor dos dois conseguiria superar tudo… Só que ele tinha demorado tempo demais pra perceber isso. Mas agora, tudo estava certo, e ele também tinha certeza do que deveria fazer...

**Damn my situation and the games I have to play**

**(Dane-se minha situação e os jogos que eu tenho que jogar)**

**With all the things caught in my mind**

**(Com todas as coisas que estão presas na minha cabeça)**

Ele não mais se importava com todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo. Tinha certeza de que, se eles apenas estivessem juntos, nada nem ninguém, poderia lhes fazer mal.

**Damn my education**

**(Dane-se minha educação)**

**I can't find the words to say**

**(Eu não consigo achar as palavras para dizer)**

**About the things caught in my mind**

**(Todas as coisas que estão presas na minha cabeça)**

Ele não conseguira lhe explicar, corretamente, na época, que a única coisa que ele queria fazer era protegê-la. Essa era a única razão de sua indiferença. Mal sabia ele que, no fim, quem precisava de proteção, talvez fosse ele.

**Me and you, what's going on?**

**(Eu e você: o que está acontecendo?)**

**All we seem to know is how to show**

**(Tudo o que nós parecemos saber é como mostrar)**

**The feelings that are wrong**

**(Os sentimentos que estão errados)**

Ela não entendera, ele não soube explicar. Tudo que eles conseguiram fazer era se machucar mutuamente, falando palavras ásperas, carregadas de ódio e desconfiança. Ambos haviam errado, e agora seguiam por caminhos diferentes. Mas talvez, agora fosse a melhor hora para eles se acertarem. Talvez essa fosse também, a oportunidade de se esclarecerem maus entendidos. E de se ter certeza, de uma vez por todas, que o amor deles poderia superar tudo. E, em meio a tantas coisas, Harry apenas dormia e sonhava com uma garota de sorriso incrível e deslumbrantes cabelos ruivos...

_Oi... Bom terceira fic publicada né... Segunda no fanfiction... A primeira eu não escrevi mas o nome da música é Love don't cost a thing, Da Jennifer Lopez. Segunda de muitas, espero... bom, espero reviews, críticas, sugestões... é isso. Baitcha Fiquem com mto sol..._


End file.
